Life of white and black
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: My second fic from the life of series. Balto wants to know why steele hate him so he decided tot alk to him


It was ower. Balto was hero of Nome and the prize dog Steele was left alone in the boiler room. Or was he? Even that all other dogs hated him, there still wore some who wanted to know why Steele behaved the way he did and why he hated half breeds. One of those dogs with this questions was Balto. He felt sorry after the end of events and wanted to talk to him. But he was always stoped by Jenna becuse she was affraid that Steele would kill him as soon as he would see him.

»Balto, you can't just talk to him. You know he'll probaly kill you. And besides why do you care for him. He hates you and he tryed to kill the whole town« Jenna was trying to covince Balto that he wouldn't talk to Steele. From all the dogs she hated him the most and would gladly see him out of Nome. »I know Jenna, but I realy want to get to him. What if he's just a big puppy who needs some one to talk to him and meybe that understans him.« Balto said »Maybe you're right and he isn't a bad dog inside just wants to be thugh on the outside. But I still don't like the the idea.« Jenna still wasn't conviced. »Come on Jenna it'll be just one and that no more talking about him. I promise.« Balto said to calm Jenna down »OK, but realy just one night and no more« she finaly give in.

So the night come and it was Balto's time to make his move. He went silently trugh the snow that no one could hear or see him. He finnaly come to the boilr room and opend the door. »Steele« he said »What do you want lobo. Come to rub it in how perfect you are and I'm the badest dog who's the waist of space and time. You don't know me so don't be smart« came the replay in his well know hating voice. » No Steele I come to talk to you. I want to know more about you, why you behave this wasy, why you ahte me, why you tryed to kill us all« Balto said and was hopping it would open a conversation. »I have nothing to talk about to you. Even if I had why should I talk to you« Steele was now hardly containg himself not to attack Balto. »Becuse we had the same life. Both wore an outcast in our world, but you sufferd most so I think that's the reason for youre behavoir« »So now you want to be a dog whisperer huh.« Steele said with a smirk. »Yup« was the only replay from Balto. After about 5 minutes of both dog sitting in silence Steele finaly give in »Fine, you win. I'll talk to you about my life but I warrn it's not that preaty as all of you might think« »That's what I want to hear. Just that you opend to some one« Balto said happily.

»So I was born in forrest outside the Nome. Ma father was Deamon and my mother was Sabina. They wore completly diffrent dogs. My father cared for me while my mother would let me starve to death. I don't even know why she agreed to have me if she knew that she would hate hate me. Any time my father went out she started to attack me without any reason and if I said anything to father she dubeld the attack next time we wore alone. And that came that faithful day I knew it would come. My parrents got of our den and told to stay in. But I managed to sneak out, wich than latter I wished I woudn't. I saw how my mother attacked my father like some creazy obsesed dog. Father tryed to fight back but she was to strong for him. In the and I saw her break his neack. I ran back to the den and started crying. Soon after that she come back and lied that father was killed by the pack of wolves. So after that I knew I had to avenge father and stop her from harming any other becuse she was dangerus. So whe she was was sleeping I sneak out and beagan treaining to stop her. And whe she went out to hunt I followed her. I will never forget her eyes whe she saw me. And when I attecked she even didn't fight back she knew she had had it comming so I killed he quckly. After that I lived on my own. If I wanted to survive I had to get my own food. And in one of my hunts I saw you and youre family how happy and loving you wore. It made me feel like I had no family and I just youldn't stad that some one who even isn't pure breed has a happy life. So I decided to make youre life missarable when I see you anywhere. But first I had to find me a new home so I went into the city. I was lucky that new owner found me and luckaly he was a slead racer so I knew that my chance for revange would come sooner or later. First I had some treaning with the team and soon I beacame the lead dog. I f eany one what somthing to say about it he had to fight me. And all of them lost even Kaltag wich I was found of. And tha you came in the town. So I saw my chance and started my plan to ruin youre life. And Ia almost did if this race wouldn't come and you saved to Nome. So thats my life and thats all I ahev to say« And with that Steele ended his life story.

After the end balto stood up and truend to Streele »Thanke you Steele. I knew that you're not such a bad dog as they are trying to show you. Youa re jst a lost puppy who's trying to find his place in the world so we are both an outcast. Even that I saved Nome I still know that some dogs still hate me so my life still isn't perfect. But it's good that we could help each other now we know each other« »Help each other« Steele loughd »Why do you thing I want to help some half breed. Didn't you hear what I just told ybout my life« »Steele I...« Balto wanted to say but Steele cut him off »Looke Balto; you are the first person that now knows about my life so thanke you for listening. But if I hear that you told my story to any other I will find you and kill you for that.« Steele said with a threat in his voice »No problem Steele and don?t wory youre secret is save with me now that I know more about you« and with that Balto left the boiler room with much more knowledge about Steele.


End file.
